Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?
by KyuuTea-chan
Summary: C'est vrai ça, qu'a fait Harry Potter de la fameuse baguette d'aubépine ? 7 hypothèses pour répondre à cette question.
1. Hypothèse 1

**NdA** : Tadam ! De retour avec un tout autre registre ! Et de l'original (dans le sens ou ce n'est pas une traduction).

Je vous propose ce que j'appelle un « recueil de _drabbles_ », parce que ce ne sont ni des OS, ce n'est pas une fanfic à proprement parler… Bref, c'est plein de petits textes (plus ou moins longs) sur un même thème : la baguette de Draco Malfoy. Donc. Un recueil de _drabbles_.

En ce qui concerne la publication : elle ne sera pas régulière. Mes chapitres sont des « hypothèses » et je posterai selon sa longueur : vous pourrez très bien en avoir deux petits dans la journée (deux chapitres, donc deux « hypothèses »), et un grand tous les deux jours ou tous les jours. Il y aura 8 chapitres en tout.

Bref. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

Love et Marshmallow.

* * *

 **Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (** **Lucie.A-K-H-D)** **, toujours présente en cas de besoin, et qui fait un travail formidable ! :3**

* * *

 **Warning** : mention de relations – sentimentale et physique – entre hommes. Je ne tolérerais aucun commentaire désagréable à ce sujet. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas, et bonne continuation. Merci.

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling . _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _EWE_ ( _Epilogue_ , _what epilogue_ ?)

Humour, Romance, Amitié.

 _Slash_ ; _pairing_ principal : DM x HP.

 _Rating_ : de K+ à M.

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?_

 **Hypothèse I**

Chic.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. « C'est un euphémisme » aurait savamment déclaré Hermione – parce que lui-même était suffisamment civilisé pour éviter d'utiliser des mots aussi ennuyants en public.

Non, ce n'était pas seulement chic. Le restaurant où il se trouvait était si luxueux que c'en était étouffant. Harry se sentait écrasé par toute cette opulence : les candélabres en argent au centre de chaque table, les verres en cristal, les nappes et les serviettes de tables en soie blanches, immaculées et impeccablement repassées, les assiettes aussi brillantes que le sol en marbre noir… Mais bon sang, pourquoi ses couverts étaient-ils en double exemplaires ? Avait-il vraiment besoin de deux fourchettes ?

Harry se laissa aller contre le dossier de sa chaise si insupportablement confortable – il se sentait coupable de l'apprécier autant alors qu'il vomissait cet endroit – et observa les autres clients du restaurant avec plus ou moins de discrétion. Il y avait quelques couples, de tous les âges mais pas plus jeunes que la quarantaine d'années. Évidemment, quel genre de jeune couple voudrait venir dans un endroit aussi étouffant ? Il ne savait même pas ou poser ses mains tellement il avait peur de toucher à la table impeccablement dressée et de casser quelques chose – ou de simplement froisser la nappe. Harry n'osait même pas prendre une gorgée de l'eau plate que le serveur lui avait servie dès son arrivée ; le verre à pied le narguait à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Un endroit comme celui-ci au début d'une relation était une plaie. Sauf que Harry n'en était pas à son premier rendez-vous et ce qu'il entendait par « début de relation » ne le concernait plus depuis plusieurs mois. S'il se retrouvait ici, dans ce restaurant aux toilettes tapissés de papier peint plaqué or, c'était parce qu'il avait perdu à un pari stupide avec son compagnon et que le gagnant choisissait un restaurant où ils passeraient tous les deux une agréable soirée. Harry retint son rire nerveux, ne voulant pas davantage attirer l'attention sur lui. Enfin, il fallait être sérieux deux minutes : comment Blaise et lui étaient censés passer une agréable soirée dans un endroit aussi pédant qu'ici, hm ? Aucune chance que ça arrive – principalement parce que son compagnon avait déjà trente minutes de retard et que les autres clients commençaient à le regarder de travers. Harry croisa les bras sur son torse, mécontent. Non, on ne lui posait pas de lapin ! Blaise Zabini n'avait tout simplement aucun sens de la ponctualité. Et ce depuis le premier jour.

Un serveur engoncé dans son costume de pingouin s'approcha de sa table pour la seconde fois de la soirée.

« Monsieur, un autre verre d'eau ? »

Harry se retint de le regarder de travers : il n'avait même pas touché au premier verre qu'on lui avait servi.

« Non, ça ira, je vous remercie.

\- Très bien. N'hésitez pas à me demander si vous désirez quoi que ce soit. »

Harry le remercia d'un sourire forcé mais l'homme avait déjà fait demi-tour. C'était bien la peine d'être venu l'emmerder.

Harry haussa les épaules. Au moins, il était plus ou moins tranquille ici: Blaise avait eu la bonne idée de choisir un restaurant moldu.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Harry attrapa rageusement son verre d'eau qui faillit glisser de ses doigts tellement le cristal était lisse – et ses mains moites – et le vida d'une traite avant de le reposer sans douceur sur la table. Il était ici depuis un peu plus de quarante minutes et son rendez-vous ne s'était toujours pas montré : on allait finir par lui demander de partir pour libérer la table, il en était certain.

Soudain mal à l'aise, Harry commença à se tortiller sur sa chaise. Les autres clients avaient cessé de lui adresser des œillades crieuses – sans doute s'étaient-ils accoutumés au fait qu'on lui avait posé un lapin et leurs moqueries s'étaient taries – mais les serveurs et le responsable de la salle de restaurant lui jetaient des regards soutenus. Harry essayait de les ignorer, regardant par la fenêtre pour essayer d'apercevoir la silhouette de son abruti de compagnon. Être en retard dans une brasserie, ça allait, mais pas dans un resto chic comme celui-là…

« Par ici je vous prie » déclara aimablement un des serveurs.

Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, interpellé par la proximité de la voix de l'homme. Il aurait presque pu être surpris s'il n'avait pas été aussi agacé par le retard de Blaise. Mais cet homme, là, qui s'asseyait devant lui et qui charmait le serveur d'un large sourire, ce n'était certainement pas Blaise, car Blaise Zabini n'avait pas une peau si claire, il n'était pas aussi fin, il n'avait pas le nez en pointe, il n'avait pas les yeux gris métallique et ses cheveux n'étaient certainement pas blonds.

« Je vous apporte le menu ainsi que la carte des vins » ajouta le serveur-pingouin avant de rapidement s'éclipser, laissant Harry et son vis-à-vis seuls, occupés à se défier du regard, l'un beaucoup plus à l'aise que l'autre.

« Fiches le camp Malfoy, j'attends quelqu'un » marmonna Harry, agressif.

Le sourire de Draco Malfoy s'élargit.

« Du calme Potter, c'est pour ça que je suis ici. Blaise a eu un empêchement, il m'a demandé de venir à sa place. Il ne faudrait pas gâcher une réservation dans un tel endroit ».

Harry se mit brusquement à tousser. Saisissant son verre, il le porta à ses lèvres avant de se souvenir qu'il l'avait vidé quelques minutes plus tôt. Il jeta un regard noir au verre et le reposa sur la table, mécontent. Gentleman, Draco lui tendit son propre verre qui s'était miraculeusement rempli d'eau fraîche. Harry le regarda de travers mais il ne dit rien et accepta le verre, buvant une grande gorgée d'eau. Quand Draco esquissa un geste pour récupérer son verre, Harry l'éloigna de sa main, buvant une autre gorgée avant de finalement le vider entièrement, son regard planté dans celui de Malfoy. Harry reposa enfin le verre vide. Draco avait l'air amusé par la situation.

« Bon. Maintenant tu vas sans doute me dire pourquoi mon copain t'envoie toi à notre rendez-vous, hm ?

\- Oh, ton copain Potter » se moqua l'homme blond.

Harry croisa les bras contre son torse, les sourcils froncés de contrariété. C'était vrai, Blaise et lui n'étaient pas à proprement parler « en couple », mais ce n'était pas une raison pour…

« Vous êtes des _sex-friend_ qui s'entendent diablement bien, mais il n'est certainement pas ton petit-ami ».

Draco semblait faire tous les efforts du monde pour contenir son hilarité. Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je le sais, ça » grogna-t-il, « et je t'emmerde ».

Malfoy sembla se calmer un peu, affichant toujours son sourire cependant. Puis tous deux levèrent les yeux vers le serveur qui venait de se planter devant leur table et leur tendait à chacun un menu. Harry attrapa le sien, bougon, sans même dire merci, et Draco remercia chaleureusement le serveur qui lui tendit également la carte des vins. Harry attendit que le serveur s'en aille avant de se plaindre :

« Pourquoi c'est à toi qu'il donne la carte des vins, hein ? »

Draco le dévisagea et leva un sourcil, comme si la réponse était évidente.

« Ne le prend pas mal, mais entre toi qui doit probablement sortir ce costume tous les ans pour dîner à Noël chez les Weasley, et moi… Personnellement, je pense plus à lui offrir un joli pourboire qu'à me poser ce genre de question idiote ».

Harry avait une profonde envie de lui tirer la langue. Il se retint, se forçant à se comporter correctement dans un lieu comme celui-ci même si personne ne le connaissait.

Harry regarda son menu d'un œil perplexe. Si Blaise ne venait pas – petit-ami ou pas – il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de rester ici, il n'aurait certainement même pas assez d'argent moldu sur lui pour payer la note.

« Naturellement, c'est Blaise qui invite » déclara alors Draco, le nez dans les pages de son menu. « Pour s'excuser, vois-tu… Vous ne vous enverrez en l'air que le week-end prochain désormais ».

Harry ne prit pas la peine de le contredire et ouvrit son menu pour choisir son plat. Si c'était Blaise qui invitait, il pouvait même manger en face de Rusard, ça ne lui ferait ni chaud ni froid.

* * *

Harry avala une nouvelle gorgée du succulent Bordeaux que Draco avait commandé. Il en était déjà à son troisième verre mais il essayait de boire tranquillement, prenant le temps de déguster le vin. Mais boire doucement ne limitait pas les effets de l'alcool et l'ivresse, le repas excellent, l'ambiance bonne-enfant qui s'était progressivement installée entre les deux anciens élèves de Poudlard, rendaient la soirée agréable. Harry s'était rendu compte que la présence de Draco Malfoy était supportable. Non, sa présence est agréable, se corrigea Harry. Il but une autre gorgée de vin pour cacher son sourire derrière son verre, mais cela n'échappa pas à Draco.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête et se pencha en avant pour reposer son verre près de son assiette.

« La situation me fait sourire. Franchement Draco, ça fait combien de temps que nous ne nous sommes pas vu, hm ? Trois ans ? Quatre ? Je ne sais même plus… »

Le visage de Draco redevint sérieux et il resta silencieux un moment avant de finalement répondre à voix basse :

« Depuis la fin de la guerre ».

Le sourire de Harry se crispa lorsque l'image des Malfoy se tassant dans un coin de la Grande Salle s'imposa à son esprit. Évidemment, c'était la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Draco avant aujourd'hui. Il se souvint brusquement de tout, comme si son cerveau avait délibérément mis un voile sur tous les souvenirs mentionnant la guerre et Draco Malfoy. Il se souvint de Draco regardant, horrifié, Dumbledore tomber de la Tour d'Astronomie, il se souvint de sa détention au Manoir Malfoy, Draco qui prétendait ne pas le reconnaître et Draco qui essayait à peine de le repousser alors que Harry venait de lui voler sa baguette.

Sa baguette. Harry se sentit brusquement rougir. Il attrapa son verre de vin et le but entièrement, décidant qu'il ne le remplirait plus après cette gorgée. De toute façon, il avait terminé son fromage et attendait son dessert. Le vin rouge, ça n'allait pas bien avec les profiteroles, si ? Il n'en savait rien. Il n'avait vraiment aucune connaissance de ces cho…

« Je l'ai gardée tu sais » s'entendit dire Harry, regrettant presque immédiatement d'avoir soudainement parlé sans réfléchir. Gryffondor un jour…

Draco le dévisageait, intéressé. Harry soupira et reposa son verre vide sur la table.

« Ta baguette » précisa-t-il.

Draco ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, comme s'il savait déjà de quoi il était question avant que Harry ne pense même à le mentionner.

« Elle est chez moi, dans un tiroir, dans ma chambre… Je crois que je l'ai enveloppé dans un vieux pull de Poudlard ou je ne sais quoi… Enfin, elle est rangée dans mes affaires quoi.

\- Pourquoi l'avoir gardée ? », demanda finalement Draco, la voix rauque.

Harry haussa distraitement les épaules, ses yeux fixant le sol en marbre.

Le serveur arriva à ce moment précis et déposa leur dessert devant eux : des profiteroles pour Harry et une mini tarte tatin pour Draco. Harry se surprit à lorgner sur le dessert de Draco, puis sur l'assiette contre laquelle il venait juste de poser ses doigts. Ses doigts longs et fins, aux ongles manucurés, brillants sous la lumière vacillante des bougies du candélabre de leur table, sa peau claire à l'aspect soyeux, la manche de sa chemise noir qui laissait apparaître son poignet aux os saillant et aux muscles dessinés… Il avait envie de glisser ses doigts sous cette manche de chemise et de la remonter le long de son bras musclé, puis caresser son épaule, son dos, son…

« Finis ton dessert Potter » ordonna soudain Draco d'une voix grave, chaude, sexy.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Malfoy les faisait transplaner depuis la rue jusque chez lui, son bras enroulé autour de la taille de Harry et ses lèvres encore brillantes du caramel de son dessert caressant sa nuque, son nez enfoui parmi les cheveux noir.

Blaise avait eu raison : la baguette qu'il avait vue chez Harry la semaine passée était bien son ancienne baguette et elle était soigneusement emmitouflée dans une écharpe aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Une chance que Harry était nul pour prédire le score des matchs de Quidditch. Blaise avait donc gagné ce pari et avait réservé une table pour deux dans le restaurant moldu préféré de Draco. Malfoy sourit contre la nuque de Harry. Zabini était vraiment effrayant quand il avait raison à ce point.

 **Harry Potter l'a gardée. Parce que c'est celle de Draco Malfoy.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu. J'espère que cette première hypothèse vous a plu ! A bientôt. 9T.


	2. Hypothèse 2

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (** Lucie.A-K-H-D) **, toujours présente en cas de besoin, et qui fait un travail formidable ! :3**

 **Warning** : mention de relations – sentimentale et physique – entre hommes. Je ne tolérerai aucun commentaire désagréable à ce sujet. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas, et bonne continuation. Merci.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling . _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _EWE_ (Epilogue, what epilogue ?)

Humour, Romance, Amitié.

 _Slash_ ; _pairing_ principal : DM x HP.

 _Rating_ : de K+ à M.

* * *

Et voici la deuxième hypothèse ! :) Merci à celles et ceux qui ont ajouté cette histoire à leur favoris, followers... Et merci pour les reviews !

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?_

 **Hypothèse II**

Harry ferma les paupières, empêchant un gémissement de plaisir de franchir ses lèvres rougies. Il était allongé sur son lit, le dos creux, cambré, le corps secoué de tremblements d'anticipation et les doigts enroulés autour des barreaux de la tête de lit. Qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ce lit. Et qu'est-ce qu'il aimait ces grandes mains qui couraient sur sa peau nue.

Soudain, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et rejeta brusquement la tête en arrière. Une paire de lèvres humides se pressaient sensuellement contre son ventre, décuplant son plaisir. Sa main droite lâcha brusquement les barreaux et plongea dans une chevelure blonde platine. Le contact des lèvres fraîches contre sa peau brûlante l'électrisait et Harry laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise lorsqu'une langue vint taquiner son épiderme. Lentement, la langue glissa vers son nombril creux, y plongeant rapidement avant d'en ressortir doucement, encore et encore. Harry avait de nouveau rejeté sa tête en arrière. Ses paupières closes et ses lèvres entrouvertes lui donnaient un air abandonné, invitant son amant à poursuivre ses caresses.

Harry étouffa un nouveau cri de surprise lorsque des dents se refermèrent gentiment mais fermement sur la peau de sa hanche. Il releva sa jambe gauche, le genou plié, le pied appuyé contre le drap froissé, alors que son amant glissait sa main sous sa cuisse en une demande silencieuse. Les lèvres déposèrent quelques baisers papillons le long de son aine. Des cheveux caressaient la peau tendue de son ventre et un souffle chaud s'échouait sur son sexe en érection. Harry pressa doucement ses doigts sur le crâne de son amant, lui demandant – suppliant – muettement de continuer son chemin et de poser ses lèvres ailleurs que sur son ventre.

Un léger rire s'éleva alors qu'une poigne ferme s'enroulait autour de son poignet et délogeait sa main des cheveux blonds. Harry grogna, observant son amant se redresser, s'agenouiller entre ses cuisses, et se passer la langue sur ses lèvres roses. Un sourire carnassier étira sa bouche et son regard mercure se fit plus dur, plus dominant. Harry soupira fébrilement. Il enroula à nouveau ses doigts aux barreaux du lit, les maintenant fermement alors que son corps tremblait d'excitation.

Harry écarta plus largement les cuisses alors que son amant se couchait sur lui, son sourire toujours en place. Visiblement, il avait envie de jouer. Maudis sois-tu, Draco Malfoy.

« Alors Potter, on tremble comme une feuille ? », chuchota son amant tout contre son oreille, son corps recouvrant le sien. « Tu as peur peut-être ?

\- Tu aimerais bien » murmura Harry.

Draco se redressa, s'appuyant sur ses bras tendus de chaque côté de la tête de Harry, et les deux hommes se défièrent du regard. Finalement, Draco se coucha à nouveau contre lui, posant son menton sur ses bras croisés contre la poitrine de Harry.

« Malfoy » grogna Harry, comme un avertissement. « Je te vois venir avec tes conneri-Ah ! »

Draco recommença son mouvement, ondulant voluptueusement des hanches, frottant contre celles de Harry alors que leur sexe étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre. Harry enserra la taille de son amant avec ses jambes, les croisant au niveau de ses chevilles, désireux de garder Draco contre lui. Mais les mouvements s'arrêtèrent aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient commencé.

« Ah oui ? », demanda malicieusement l'homme aux cheveux blonds. « Pourtant, c'est toujours aussi facile de te surprendre à ce que je vois.

\- La ferme ».

Draco ne retint pas son rire moqueur. Il observa le visage de Harry un instant, envoûté par ses pupilles largement dilatées, ses joues roses et ses lèvres pourpres. Une barbe de trois jours grignotait son menton et le bas de ses joues, lui donnant un air sauvage considérablement accentué par ses cheveux noirs en bataille. Draco se mordit la lèvre. Lui et Harry Potter n'avaient fait que se croiser depuis plusieurs mois. A force de coïncidences, ils avaient fini par provoquer le destin et avaient décidé de prendre une petite heure pour aller boire un verre dans une brasserie sur le Chemin de Traverse. La petite heure s'était allongée en soirée et la soirée allait se prolonger en nuit, pour leur plus grand plaisir. Le désir s'était emparé de leur raison, mais à cet instant, Draco, au comble de l'excitation, avait envie de jouer avec les nerfs de son futur amant qui serrait et desserrait compulsivement ses doigts autour de ces barreaux en fer qui lui donnaient des idées indécentes.

« Dis-moi Potter » susurra mielleusement Draco.

Harry le fusilla du regard, semblant se retenir de lui hurler d'utiliser sa bouche pour autre chose que pour parler. L'autre homme l'ignora et poursuivit :

« As-tu déjà attaché tes partenaires à ces barreaux ?

\- Pourquoi, ça te plairait ? »

Draco émit un rire suave, légèrement rauque.

« J'avoue que t'imaginer me chevaucher fougueusement, te laisser maître de l'acte et provoquer notre jouissance alors que je suis incapable de te toucher ne me révulse pas complètement. En revanche, je suis beaucoup plus intéressé par l'idée de t'attacher, toi…

\- Rêve toujours » le défia Harry en relâchant brusquement les barreaux.

Mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Draco avait vivement attrapé ses poignets, les plaquant contre les barreaux. Dans le mouvement, il s'était rapproché du visage de Harry, son corps se compressant plus durement contre le sien, leur verge ardemment pressées l'une contre l'autre. Même si Harry avait voulu lutter, il n'y aurait pas vraiment mis toute sa hargne. Il broncha à peine, tous ses sens concentrés vers leur bas ventre, alors que Draco saisissait à tâtons – son regard planté dans le sien – la baguette que Harry avait déposée sur sa table de chevet. D'un mouvement sec du poignet, de fines cordelettes dorées apparurent et s'enroulèrent comme des serpents autour des avant-bras de Harry, entravant ses mains et ses poignets, les plaquant contre les barreaux en fer.

Harry avait les yeux fermés : la friction – la brûlure – des cordelettes contre sa peau l'excitait plus que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, son souffle se faisait lourd et chaud contre la joue de Draco.

L'homme blond se redressa, se soustrayant à l'étau que formait les jambes de Harry et s'assit sur les hanches de son amant pour observer son œuvre. Harry rouvrit lentement les yeux, plongeant son regard ardent dans celui de Draco. Il releva la tête, essayant de regarder ses mains, tirant légèrement sur les liens pour constater leur solidité. Un sourire féroce étira les lèvres de Draco.

« Fier de toi ?

\- Plutôt, oui » répondit Malfoy en jouant avec la baguette qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Elle était en bois sombre, du houx, assez longue et tenait bien dans sa main. Mais ce n'était pas la sienne, c'était celle de Harry Potter. Soudain, Draco releva les yeux vers le visage de son amant qui fronçait les sourcils en voyant le regard gris devenir sérieux. Harry se dandina légèrement, ayant un mauvais pressentiment, mais le poids de Draco assis sur ses hanches ne lui permettait pas de bouger. Il n'avait aucun moyen de se libérer.

« Je me demandais un truc, Potter… » Draco agita la baguette de Harry devant les yeux de celui-ci. « Où est ma baguette d'aubépine ? »

Le froncement des sourcils de Harry s'accentua. Ils allaient vraiment parler de ça ? Maintenant ? Draco avait une autre baguette alors qu'est-ce que ça pouvait faire ce qu'il était advenue de son ancienne, franchement.

« Potter, qu'est-ce que tu as fait de mon ancienne baguette ?

\- Bah je l'ai détruite ».

Honnête. Terriblement honnête. A ce moment précis, Harry aurait aimé disparaître à travers le matelas. Draco venait de se figer, une surprise sans nom déformant les traits de son visage.

« Tu… tu l'as détruite ? _Détruite_ ?

\- Que voulais-tu que j'en fasse exactement ?

\- M'enfin la détruire, Potter ?! Et puis qu'est-ce que ça veut dire détruire ?! »

Harry se ratatinait sur place. Draco avait l'air furieux. Et dérouté, et médusé. Et plus du tout enclin à embrasser et caresser le corps d'un Harry Potter attaché et totalement offert. Harry se mordit les lèvres : pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il pose la question _maintenant_ , hein ? Il tira discrètement sur les liens dorés, espérant les faire céder avant que la conversation ne dégénère, mais les cordelettes l'enserraient fermement.

« Potter… », grogna Draco, menaçant.

« Je l'ai faite disparaître avec la baguette de Sureau » déclara alors Harry d'une seule traite.

Draco s'était figé – d'horreur ? – et dévisageait Harry, les yeux ronds et les lèvres entrouvertes. Ce manque de réaction était inquiétant. Harry voulut lui demander s'il allait bien, mais Draco se mit à parler, murmurant :

« Ma… baguette est perdue ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et répondit, très sérieux, comme si la colère blanche de l'autre homme ne le concernait pas du tout :

« Et bien, techniquement, non. Elle est avec tous les autres objets qui ont subi le sort _Evanesco_. Elle n'est pas perdue, elle est juste… irrécupérable.

\- Mais bordel c'est la même chose ! », s'écria soudain Draco.

Harry roula des yeux. Voilà, la situation virait au drame. Draco Malfoy avait toujours besoin de faire sa diva, n'est-ce pas ? Harry était dépité en sentant son érection se faner. Oubliée, la nuit de rêve.

« Mais pourquoi bon sang ? Tu ne pouvais pas juste me la rendre, non ? La faire disparaître… Potter, des fois je me demande vraiment ce que tu as dans la tête. »

Harry haussa des épaules, semblant vraiment réfléchir à la question. Draco le fusilla du regard.

« Pourquoi tu t'en es débarrassée ?! », s'agaça Draco alors que Harry refusait visiblement de lui répondre. « Potter !

\- Parce que c'était la tienne ! »

Draco s'immobilisa sous la surprise. Harry venait de crier, à bout de nerf. L'homme aux cheveux blonds se sentit pris au dépourvu. Il prit le temps d'observer Harry et se rendit enfin compte de l'état dans lequel il se trouvait : les lèvres encore rougies par leurs précédents baisers, les sourcils froncés par la frustration et les mâchoires contractées par l'agacement. Draco baissa les yeux, se sentant soudain idiot de s'être énervé contre Harry sans avoir écouté ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais c'était sa faute à lui si l'autre homme n'avait pas été assez clair ? Tout ce que Draco voulait savoir c'était la raison qui avait poussé Harry à détruire sa baguette. Mais, alors qu'il le dévisageait, Draco se dit qu'il n'allait pas forcément aimer la réponse.

« J'ai détruit ta baguette parce que c'était celle avec laquelle j'avais tué Voldemort ! Parce que c'est cette baguette qui m'a suivi pendant plusieurs mois avant la Bataille Finale, parce que c'est avec elle que je… » Harry se mordit la lèvre pour se calmer et reprit, plus doucement : « Je te l'ai arrachée des mains alors que tu venais tout juste de mentir à ton père pour me protéger… Pour nous protéger tous. Tu venais de me sauver la vie et tu t'es à peine agrippé à ta baguette lorsque je te l'ai volée. Draco, je l'ai faite disparaître parce que ta baguette représentait tout ça. Elle représentait beaucoup trop de choses, et surtout toi. Ce n'est pas… par égoïsme ou même par méchanceté, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas la garder et après ce que j'avais accompli avec, je craignais que tu n'en veuilles plus ou pire, qu'elle ne te convienne plus. Elle s'accordait parfaitement à ma magie tu sais, alors j'ai pensé que m'en débarrasser était la meilleure solution car je ne pouvais décemment pas la garder et il était inconcevable que je te la rende après la guerre. »

Draco baissa la tête, ne comprenant que trop bien le point de vue de Harry. En y réfléchissant, toutes ces raison étaient très bonnes et justifiaient le geste de celui qu'on appelait alors « le Survivant ». Draco lui-même ne savait pas s'il aurait vraiment voulu récupérer sa baguette. Non. Il n'aurait pas voulu la récupérer, c'était pour cela qu'il en avait acheté une autre au lieu de demander au fameux Harry Potter de lui rendre celle qu'il lui avait volée. Et puis ça aurait ressemblé à quoi comme demande, hein ? Il lui aurait lâchement envoyé une lettre du style : « _Cher Potty. Rends-moi juste ma baguette. S'il te plaît. Draco L. Malfoy._ ». Certainement pas. Ridicule.

Draco haussa les épaules.

« Oui, ça se tient ».

Harry soupira de soulagement.

« Maintenant que c'est réglé, on peut peut-être…

\- Mais tu ne t'emmerdes pas quand même ! La faire disparaître ! C'est tout de même une baguette. C'est quelque chose d'important quoi, c'est un objet magique, c'est… Je ne comprends pas comment on peut en venir à la faire disparaître ! Tu as franchement de drôles d'idées toi ! Je ne sais pas, ça doit être une caractéristique de Gryffondor de faire des trucs stupides, même si ton raisonnement est plus ou moins raisonnable et pas totalement dénué de sens… Mais ta solution est affligeante ! Tu aurais pu, je sais pas moi, me demander ce que je comptais en faire ! Bon sang Potter, des fois je… »

Harry poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Draco continuait de se plaindre, déblatérant un filet discontinu de paroles, radotant la plupart du temps.

« Tu m'énerves » souffla Harry, désemparé.

Cette soirée virait au fiasco : il était attaché à un lit, dans une position plus qu'aguichante, et l'homme tout à fait désirable qui était sur lui – aussi nu que lui – ne faisait que grogner à propos d'une baguette dont il n'avait même plus besoin. Mais bon sang, est-ce que Draco Malfoy lui-même écoutait ce qu'il disait ?

Harry poussa un nouveau soupir. Désireux de s'installer plus confortablement entre ses draps, il gigota un instant entre les jambes de Draco, qui ne fit même pas attention à son geste, puis ferma les yeux, tournant la tête de côté. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait le sommeil avant même que Draco ait finit de se plaindre.

 _A suivre._

 **Harry Potter l'a détruite. Parce que c'est aussi celle de Draco Malfoy. Mais…**

 **[Suite, Hypothèse 5]**

* * *

A bientôt pour l'hypothèse 3, ma préférée ! ;)


	3. Hypothèse 3

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (** Lucie.A-K-H-D) **, toujours présente en cas de besoin, et qui fait un travail formidable ! :3**

 **Warning** : mention de relations – sentimentale et physique – entre hommes. Je ne tolérerai aucun commentaire désagréable à ce sujet. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas, et bonne continuation. Merci.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _EWE_ (Epilogue, what epilogue ?)

Humour, Romance, Amitié.

 _Slash_ ; _pairing_ principal : DM x HP.

 _Rating_ : de K+ à M.

* * *

 **Merci** pour vos commentaires :)

Voici l'hypothèse 3 - celle qui m'a donnée le plus de fil à retordre ! Mais également celle que je préfère. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira aussi :)

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?_

 **Hypothèse III**

Le bruit du verre se brisant résonna si fort qu'on eut l'impression que tout un immeuble venait de s'effondrer. Tout du moins, c'était l'impression qu'il avait eu, lui.

En des gestes peu précis, il cassa les derniers morceaux de verre encore fixés au cadre en bois de la porte-fenêtre et entra enfin après avoir jeté un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui : il s'y était pris à trois fois avant que le verre – du simple vitrage, de la mauvaise qualité – ne cède sous ses coups de pieds, alors il voulait s'assurer que personne n'avait été témoin de sa pathétique prestation. Et, accessoirement, vérifier que personne n'avait entendu son vacarme ; l'aube allait bientôt poindre et certains lèves-tôt n'allaient pas tarder à commencer leur journée, ce qui n'était pas une bonne nouvelle pour lui…

Il enjamba finalement les restes de la porte-fenêtre et pénétra dans la maison.

« Bordel de… ! »

Il trébucha sur les bris de verre répandus au sol et utilisa ses bras pour se stabiliser. Il parvint enfin à retrouver son équilibre – plus ou moins – puis tenta un nouveau pas en avant, avant de s'apercevoir qu'il lui était impossible d'avancer. Il se retourna en pestant, se rendant alors compte que sa robe de sorcier s'était agrippée à un morceau de verre encore fixé au cadre en bois de la porte-fenêtre, et l'empêchait de progresser et de réussir sa mission.

« Mais c'est pas vrai, ça ! Saleté de… Porte ! »

Il ne voyait rien, ne connaissait pas la pièce où il se trouvait et ses sens _légèrement_ altérés par l'alcool qu'il avait passé la soirée à ingurgiter ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité : il n'arrivait pas à prendre ses repères.

Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, comme résigné par la poisse qui lui tombait dessus depuis des mois – le karma disait-on.

Il tendit alors les bras devant lui, essayant de trouver quelque chose auquel s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber. Mais plus il gigotait, plus ses chaussures en cuir glissaient sur le verre. Et, évidemment, le tissu de sa robe – de qualité supérieure – refusait de se déchirer et s'obstinait à rester accroché à ce morceau de verre. Pire ! Il avait même l'impression qu'on le tirait en arrière, comme pour l'empêcher d'entrer dans cette foutue maison. Au moins, et heureusement pour lui, l'habitation n'était pourvue d'aucun système d'alarme – sorcier ou moldu.

Finalement, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec une surface plane à sa gauche, immobile et rassurante au possible. Il s'y appuya d'une main et de l'autre, il agrippa sa robe et tira dessus d'un coup sec. Un malheureux son de tissu se déchirant retentit un instant, comme une supplique agonisante qui lui écorcha le cœur.

« Il faut ce qu'il faut » grogna-t-il en posant sa seconde main contre la surface plane, s'y soutenant le temps qu'il se dégage de cette partie de sol recouverte de verre brisé. Mais, à nouveau, ses chaussures – couplé à son équilibre rendu incertain depuis à peu près 1h du matin, lorsqu'il avait entamé sa deuxième bouteille de Whisky PurFeu – le firent glisser et il tomba sur le côté, s'écrasant contre la surface plane. Et atrocement dure.

« Merci » grommela-t-il, le visage aplatit contre le mur. Il resta dans cette position de longues minutes, sans bouger, attendant que sa tête arrête de tourner. Il pressa son front contre la tapisserie et respira profondément.

Ses paupières se fermaient d'elles-mêmes et ses mains serpentèrent sur le mur. Soudain, ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec un petit boîtier carré accroché au mur. Instinctivement, il appuya sur le petit boîtier qui s'enfonça légèrement en émettant un petit « clic ».

Il sursauta violemment, se retrouvant assis par terre, dos au mur, alors que la pièce où il se trouvait venait de s'illuminer. Paniqué à l'idée qu'on le surprenne, il regarda de tous les côtés comme un mouton apeuré.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? », demanda-t-il, se mordant immédiatement la langue pour sa stupidité évidente : il était vraiment nul pour les missions furtives.

Cependant, il plissa les paupières, les yeux fixés sur une masse noire au fond de la pièce, tout près de l'ouverture qui menait à ce qui ressemblait au hall d'entrée d'une maison modeste. Suspicieux, il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il s'agissait d'une silhouette humaine ou d'un rideau. Tout à coup, il empoigna un bris de verre et le jeta de toutes ses forces de l'autre côté de la pièce. Le verre percuta la masse inconnue en un bruit étouffé avant de tomber au sol et de se casser en deux.

« Pas humain » marmonna-t-il.

Difficilement, il se releva, titubant jusqu'à s'appuyer de tout son poids contre un large meuble sur sa gauche.

« Bon allez ! Il faut bien commencer quelque part ! »

Cela ressemblait à un encouragement. Il jeta un regard mauvais au meuble. Il soupira avant de se mettre à ouvrir tous les tiroirs et les portes du meuble, les vidant et jetant leur contenu au sol.

« Mais chut-euh ! », s'énerva-t-il contre une pile de livre qui venaient de lourdement s'écraser à ses pieds.

Il se concentrait sur sa tâche, ignorant délibérément les premières lueurs de l'aube qui teintaient le ciel, éloignant la nuit et rapprochant l'inévitable heure du lever. Mais quelle idée avait-il eu, franchement ? S'il n'avait pas passé la nuit à boire pour se donner un courage qu'il n'avait jamais possédé, il serait peut-être déjà rentré chez lui avec ce qu'il était venu chercher.

« Bordel, pourquoi cette maison est si grande ?! »

Il traversa le salon, enjambant difficilement la table basse qui lui barrait le chemin puis s'approcha d'une grande étagère dont il vida également le contenu au sol, regardant à peine ce qui passait entre ses mains. Il savait ce qu'il cherchait, et ce n'était visiblement pas ici.

« Mais qu'est-ce que… »

Il s'immobilisa soudainement, presque certain de ne pas avoir prononcé cette phrase.

« Malfoy ? Mais bordel, qu'est-ce que tu fiches chez moi ? »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers la source de la voix et poussa un soupir de désespoir qui se mua en un sanglot de frustration : même l'esprit embué d'alcool, il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître Ronald Weasley qui se tenant dans le salon, baguette au poing. Il était vêtu de sa tenue d'Auror et s'apprêtait sans doute à embaucher.

« Tu pouvais pas faire une grasse matinée ou je ne sais quoi » se plaignit l'intrus.

« T'es gonflé toi ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma maison ?! »

Draco Malfoy s'immobilisa à nouveau, une expression de profonde incompréhension plaquée sur son visage.

« Comment ça "ma maison" ?

\- Non Malfoy. Ma maison, à moi. C'est chez moi ici. Chez Hermione et moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? »

Draco dévisageait l'homme en face de lui, se retenant de rire devant son air stupide alors que Weasley attendait qu'il lui réponde. Mais, à ce moment précis, l'un d'eux avait l'air plus idiot que l'autre et ce n'était pas celui que Draco croyait.

Le silence s'étendait alors que les paroles de Ronald faisaient leur chemin jusqu'au cerveau de Draco. Autour d'eux, la pièce ressemblait à un véritable champ de bataille, mais quelque chose était évident lorsque l'on observait les objets étalés sur le sol : ce n'était presque _que_ des livres.

« Ce n'est pas la maison de Potter » constata Draco, dépité.

« Harry ? Bien sûr que non ! Il habite en face ! Mais… Mais on s'en fout de ça ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, hein ? Ecoutes-moi bien Malfoy, tu… »

Mais il fut soudain interrompu par le craquement significatif d'un transplanage et une brigade de deux Aurors, un jeune homme et une petite femme au nez aquilin, passèrent avec aisance à travers la fenêtre brisée. Alors que le verre crissait sous leurs pieds, un cri étranglé retentit :

« T'as pété ma porte » s'étouffa Ron, remarquant à peine ses collègues Aurors investir son salon et se diriger immédiatement vers Malfoy, toujours face au mur.

« Justice magique ! Ne bougez pas, Mr Malfoy.

\- Pas la peine d'exhiber vos badges devant moi, bandes de couillons » marmonna Draco alors que l'homme le plaqua durement contre le mur avant de commencer à fouiller ses poches à la recherche d'un quelconque objet suspect. Draco leva les yeux au ciel avant de poser son regard sur la femme. Un sourire niais étira ses lorsqu'il reconnu Lisa Turpin, une jolie Serdaigle qui avait été admise à Poudlard la même année qu'eux.

« T'as pété ma porte » répéta Weasley, visiblement encore sous le choc.

« Tu vas t'en remettre Ron, je suis presque certaine que tes capacités de sorcier pourront remédier à ce problème, hm ? » déclara l'Auror Turpin en sortant de sa poche un petit calepin et une plume bleue.

« Rien à signaler. Il n'a pas de baguette », déclara finalement le jeune Auror.

Bien sûr que non il n'avait pas de baguette, sinon il n'aurait pas fait un tel vacarme.

Lisa leva les yeux vers son binôme.

« Ah, très bien, hm… Euh… » hésita-t-elle, les lèvres pincées.

« Denis Clark.

\- C'est ça ! », s'exclama Lisa, pointant sa plume bleue sous le nez du jeune Auror, un air victorieux sur le visage comme si elle avait trouvé la réponse toute seule.

« Ron ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? J'ai entendu du bruit…

\- Harry » soupira Ron, un étrange mélange de soulagement et de surprise faisant trembler sa voix. « Il a pété ma porte, Harry… » pleurnicha Ronald en s'agrippant au bras de son ami. « Hermione va me tuer si elle l'apprend.

\- Ron, ce n'est qu'une fenêtre » déclara Harry, les sourcils froncés par l'incompréhension.

« Auror Potter » saluèrent en cœur les deux autres Aurors.

Draco, le visage toujours pressé contre le mur, ne put se retenir de rouler des yeux.

« Merlin soit loué, voilà le Sauveur ! », s'exclama-t-il théâtralement.

« Malfoy ? » appela le nouveau venu, surpris.

« J'aime bien comment tu prononces mon nom…

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? »

Harry, ses cheveux noirs ébouriffés rebiquant en épis sur sa tête, affichait un air de confusion totale. Il dévisagea Ron à ses côtés, puis Malfoy immobilisé contre le mur, puis les Aurors, puis il parcourut la pièce désordonnée du regard.

« Figures-toi qu'il est entré ici par effraction ! », s'égosilla Ron en pointant Malfoy du doigt.

« Bon. Ça risque d'être long » soupira Auror Turpin.

Elle repoussa sans délicatesse le jeune Auror, ce Denis Clark, qui jusque là maintenait Draco contre le mur, et attrapa Malfoy par le bras. Elle le guida jusqu'au canapé et le fit s'asseoir d'un geste autoritaire.

« Surveilles-le » ordonna-t-elle à son binôme. L'Auror Clark trottina jusqu'au canapé et se posta devant Malfoy, baguette au poing et le regard fixé sur le sourire moqueur de Draco.

« Pour quoi faire entrer par effraction ? » s'étonna Harry.

« Pour rien ! », s'écria Draco, agacé par le fiasco anthologique qu'était en train de devenir le plan qu'il avait qualifié de « génial » quelques heures plus tôt. « Je me suis planté de maison ! T'es content ?! Ah ! Saint Potty, toujours meilleur que tout le monde ! Mais bordel-euh ! »

Draco offrait un spectacle pitoyable : par deux fois il avait tenté de se relever du canapé, ses bras incapables de l'aider à s'extirper des coussins moelleux ne faisaient que trembloter, et finalement il retombait lourdement sur ses fesses.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Harry, déconcerté, observait son manège.

« Attends, tu es ivre ? »

Draco lui jeta un regard noir avant de se détourner, visiblement vexé, et de croiser les bras sur son torse.

« Evidemment qu'il est ivre ! » s'exclama Ron. « M'enfin regarde la pagaille qu'il a foutu ! Mais merde, il a pété la porte-fenêtre ! Hermione ne va pas apprécier… Et puis les livres ! Elle va le tuer, c'est certain. Elle va tous nous tuer ! »

Soudain, Ron se figea sous le regard circonspect des trois autres Aurors et une lueur d'intelligence sembla éclairer son visage. Il fusilla Malfoy du regard.

« Espèce de sale fouine ! Tu étais en train de nous voler ?! »

Les autres Aurors se jetèrent un regard entendu. Harry cacha son sourire en baissant la tête et Lisa se mordait la lèvre pour contenir son rire.

Finalement, Harry soupira et se pinça l'arrête du nez, sidéré par le comique de la situation. C'était connu au Département des Aurors : Ron n'était pas du matin.

Un gloussement attira leur attention.

« Je suis peut-être lent et à côté de la plaque, mais moi au moins, c'est temporaire » hoqueta Draco alors que son rire s'intensifia. « Oh bon sang, c'est ça la nouvelle génération des Aurors ? Ah ! Pas de doute, la population sorcière peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles sans aucunes craintes !

\- La ferme, Malfoy. Vu ta situation actuelle, tu ferais mieux d'éviter la condescendance » rétorqua Harry. « Pourquoi t'es là ?

\- Hé, vu ma situation actuelle, je ne dirai rien sans la présence de mon avocat…

\- Réponds juste à la question, nous ne sommes pas dans une salle d'interrogatoire. »

A nouveau, Draco lui jeta une œillade noire, gardant volontairement le silence avant de lamentablement céder sous le lourd regard de Harry.

« Très bien ! », soupira Malfoy en roulant des yeux. « Mais c'est ta faute si ça devient un problème, Potty ! Moi je voulais régler ça discrètement… (Harry haussa un sourcil moqueur. Il devait se l'avouer : niveau discrétion, Malfoy les avait habitués à mieux.) Je voulais juste récupérer ce que tu m'as toi-même volé il y a trois ans !

\- Quoi » souffla Ron, estomaqué. « Tu es venu saccager mon salon pour voler un truc que Harry t'as pris à l'époque de Poudlard ? Putain Malfoy, tu as mis tout ce temps à comploter ce vol pour au final tout faire foirer en te plantant de maison ? ».

Draco leva fièrement le nez, pas le moins du monde vexé par le sarcasme de Weasley.

Son silence fit sourire le rouquin.

« Ah ah ! Comme quoi, l'alcool est bien dangereux pour la santé ! »

Ron ne fit même pas l'effort de retenir son rire moqueur.

« Ok. Euh, Auror Weasley ? » l'appela Lisa, attirant son attention malgré son fou rire qui redouble en entendant son amie s'adresser à lui aussi formellement.

Lisa jeta un coup d'œil agacé à Harry qui leva innocemment les mains. Techniquement, ni Ron ni lui n'étaient en service.

« Ron ! » s'agaça Auror Turpin, le faisant immédiatement taire. « Bien. J'ai besoin de prendre votre déposition, Auror Weasley. Ensuite, nous déterminerons s'il y a matière à porter plainte ou si…

\- Evidemment qu'il y a matière ! Regarde ce qu'il a fait à mon salon et aux affaires de Hermione ?!

\- La déposition d'abord Weasley » trancha Lisa, calepin et plume en main.

Harry tourna la tête vers Draco, le voyant lutter pour que ses paupières ne se ferment pas. Cachant son sourire moqueur, il décida que Lisa et Clark avaient la situation bien en main et commença a discrètement rebrousser chemin.

« Oh, Monsieur Auror Harry Potter » s'exclama le jeune Auror Clark pour attirer son attention.

 _Monsieur Auror Harry Potter ?_ Harry leva les yeux au ciel : on ne la lui avait jamais faite, celle-là. Il était quoi ce gamin, un elfe de maison ?

Harry qui s'apprêtait à quitter le salon se tourna vers Clark qui était toujours posté face au canapé, où Malfoy sombrait inéluctablement dans le sommeil, sa tête penchant dangereusement en avant.

« Oui ?

\- Euh… Nous aurions aussi besoin de votre collaboration et de cet objet qui est apparemment le motif du délit.

\- Vous en avez besoin maintenant ? » s'étonna Harry.

Auror Clark rentra sa tête dans ses épaules.

« Hé bien, euh… Oui. En fait.

\- Parlez clairement, Auror Clark » soupira Harry en se massant le front. « Bon, je reviens. »

Il quitta rapidement le salon, prenant le temps d'ouvrir la porte fenêtre – au lieu de passer par l'ouverture qu'avait fait Malfoy – et sourit en constatant qu'elle n'était même pas verrouillée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour. L'Auror Turpin était occupée à griffonner sur son calepin ce que Ron lui racontait, et l'Auror Clark était toujours à sa place, surveillant un Malfoy endormi.

Harry s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention des deux Aurors en service.

« Ah, Auror Potter » s'exclama Lisa en s'apercevant de son retour.

Harry s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit un vieil étui à baguette.

« Tout ça pour ça ?

\- Apparemment » répondit Harry en ouvrant l'étui.

A l'intérieur, sur le velours rouge bordeaux, reposait une baguette en bois sombre – qui ne correspondait pas à l'étui car celui-ci était bien plus grand que l'objet magique. Harry laissa tomber le couvercle de l'étui sur la table, produisant un bruit sourd.

Draco sursauta, bondissant entre les coussins alors qu'un vacarme assourdissant venait de le réveiller brusquement. Bon sang, il avait l'impression d'avoir un pic-vert dans la tête.

Il se tourna vers la droite et fusilla du regard Potter qui le toisait d'un œil amusé. Draco serra les mâchoires ; il était peut-être dans une situation qui – admettons-le – n'était pas à son avantage, mais ce n'était pas une raison valable pour le réveiller aussi brutalement.

Malfoy ouvrit la bouche pour leur dire le fond de sa pensée mais toute réplique acerbe s'évapora lorsqu'il aperçut sa baguette – SA baguette ! – dans les mains de l'Auror Turpin. Draco déglutit péniblement. Sa tête avait enfin arrêté de tourner et sa vue le faisait moins douter, mais il était certain qu'il saurait reconnaître cette baguette dans n'importe quel état – qu'il soit sobre ou éméché.

Malfoy se rassit confortablement sur le canapé, dévisageant au passage l'Auror Clark qui ne le quittait pas des yeux, les sourcils froncés et les doigts serrés autour du manche de sa baguette. Draco eut un sourire suffisant. Toutes ces simagrées pour une simple effraction et une tentative de cambriolage ? Ou alors était-ce parce que c'était lui, Draco Malfoy ? Ils pouvaient très bien l'immobiliser là et finir leur travail avant de finalement l'emmener au ministère pour l'interroger à son tour… Mais voilà : ils ne lui avaient pas dit ses droits, donc techniquement, il n'était pas en état d'arrestation.

Draco détourna les yeux du jeune Auror et remarqua que Weasley avait commencé à ranger tout ce qui avait été jeté par terre, réparant d'abord les vases et les cadres photos d'un coup de baguette. L'Auror Turpin parlait encore avec Potter. La pièce était beaucoup plus lumineuse maintenant que le soleil s'était levé.

« Hé, Weasmoche » ricana Draco, la voix rauque d'avoir trop bu la veille. « Ta femme ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer… Elle va avoir une jolie surprise ! J'avoue que j'ai fait du bon travail…

\- Ta gueule Malfoy » grogna Ron avant de jeter un regard furieux à l'Auror Clark qui se mordait la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire. « Denis ! Viens m'aider, crétin !

« Dur le premier jour, hm » se moqua Draco.

L'Auror Clark se figea et le dévisagea, confus.

« Laisse cette sale fouine dans son coin et vient me filer un coup de main » s'énerva Weasley.

Le jeune Auror tourna le dos à Draco et se précipita aux côtés de Ron pour l'aider à ramasser les babioles éparpillées au sol.

Malfoy ne retint pas son sourire victorieux, s'accordant quelques secondes de gloire. Finalement, il tourna brusquement la tête vers Potter, encore occupé à discuter calmement avec l'Auror Turpin. Draco n'essaya même pas d'écouter leur conversation : il venait de remarquer sa baguette.

L'objet magique avait été abandonné près du vieil étui qu'avait ramené Potter, sur la table basse. Sa baguette était juste là, à quelques mètres de lui et personne ne le surveillait. Il pouvait le faire, il en était convaincu. Et le fait que les quatre autres personnes présentes dans la pièce soient des Aurors entraînés – et sobres – ne le faisait pas douter un seul instant. Il allait réussir sa mission, c'était évident.

Il devait agir rapidement.

Sans plus de tergiversions, Draco bondit du canapé. Aussi agile qu'un félin, il se jeta contre la table basse, s'empara de sa baguette magique et s'élança à travers la porte fenêtre cassée. Il surgit hors de la maison et se précipita vers la rue sans s'arrêter de courir. Sa baguette émettait de petites étincelles bleues et le bois sombre vibrait agréablement contre sa paume. Il avait réussi.

Un incroyable sentiment de fierté gonfla en lui et un sourire heureux illumina son visage. Même attraper le vif d'or sous le nez de Potter ne l'aurait pas rendu aussi euphorique.

Près de la maison, Lisa et Harry observaient la silhouette de Draco Malfoy s'éloigner ; il courait en plein milieu de la rue en émettant de petits cris de joie.

« J'ai presque des remords à l'idée de lui jeter un Stupefix » soupira Lisa.

« Attends avant de l'arrêter. Laisse-le savourer sa victoire encore un peu.

\- Quel sadique tu fais, Auror Potter ! »

Harry lui adressa un sourire conspirateur.

Soudain, une plainte étouffée leur parvint, suivie d'une flopée d'injure alors que Malfoy venait de trébucher sur le bitume, ses bras battant l'air pour l'aider à retrouver son équilibre. Il se rattrapa plusieurs mètres plus loin et reprit sa course avec la même dextérité, s'écriant fièrement :

« Dans ton cul, Potty ! »

Lisa fut prise d'un fou rire incontrôlable alors que l'écho de la voix de Malfoy résonnait encore.

Harry, dépité par un tel spectacle, laissa sa tête tomber en avant et commença à se masser le front d'un geste las. Même ivre, Draco Malfoy ne perdait pas de sa superbe.

 **Draco Malfoy a cambriolé la maison de Harry Potter et l'a volé.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Hypothèse 3bis

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (** Lucie.A-K-H-D) **, toujours présente en cas de besoin, et qui fait un travail formidable ! :3**

 **Warning** : mention de relations – sentimentale et physique – entre hommes. Je ne tolérerai aucun commentaire désagréable à ce sujet. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas, et bonne continuation. Merci.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _EWE_ (Epilogue, what epilogue ?)

Humour, Romance, Amitié.

 _Slash_ ; _pairing_ principal : DM x HP.

 _Rating_ : de K+ à M.

* * *

Hé ! Une petite suite à l'hypothèse 3, mais une suite qui est également une hypothèse ^^. J'espère que vous apprécierez. Comme il s'agit d'une courte hypothèse, et qu'elle est directement la suite de l'hypothèse 3, je la poste maintenant, que ce soit plus sympa de la lire rapidement.

Bonne lecture en tout cas :)

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?_

 **Hypothèse III _bis_**

Ron soupira et se laissa lourdement tomber sur le fauteuil.

Compatissant, Harry lui tendit la tasse de café qu'il venait de se préparer.

« Merci » le gratifia Ron après avoir bu une gorgée de la boisson chaude.

Puis il secoua la tête, son visage tiré et fatigué, ses pensées encore secouées par la récente tragédie. Harry posa une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« J'en reviens pas » murmura Ron, la tête baissé. « C'est injuste… Tellement injuste. ».

Harry se contenta de hocher la tête, incapable de prononcer les mots qui consoleraient son meilleur ami.

« Personne ne mérite ça !

\- Ecoutes, Ron…

\- Comment est-ce qu'elle a pu me faire ça, à moi ?! Me priver de sexe ! Bon sang Harry, elle veut même me faire dormir sur le canapé ! Non mais est-ce que tu te rends compte ?!

\- C'est sûr, c'est vraiment…

\- C'est nul ! Voilà ce que c'est ! Comme si c'était ma faute si cette fichue fouine s'est planté de maison et qu'il a cassé le vase de notre mariage ?!

\- Mais tu l'as pourtant réparé ce vase, non ?

\- Mais je lui ai dit la même chose, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Elle n'a fait que me répondre : _c'est par principe_ » grommela Ron en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts. « Par principe, pff. N'importe quoi.

\- Ça ne durera pas, t'en fais pas » tenta calmement Harry.

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

« On parle de Hermione là. Tu crois qu'elle va oublier si facilement ? Jamais de la vie ! De toute façon, j'ai prévu le coup : j'ai protégé tous les objets de la maison à l'aide d'un sort anti-casse ! Ahah ! Il est pas près de revenir tout démolir le Malfoy !

\- Justement » s'exclama Harry, désireux de changer de sujet. « Où est-il ?

\- Hein ? Oh, Lisa l'a finalement arrêté alors qu'il était en train de faire la danse de la victoire au bout de la rue. Elle l'a placé en cellule de dégrisement et sa baguette a été saisie. Je lui ai demandé de ne pas lui filer de potion anti-gueule-de-bois. Simple vengeance.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir. Bon, je vais aller le voi…

\- Evidemment que ça me fait plaisir ! Privé de sexe, Harry ! De sexe ! Quelle tragédie !

\- Je veux bien te croire » déclara Harry avant de rapidement quitter le bureau et de s'éclipser vers les ascenseurs.

« T'as l'air malin, Malfoy » se moqua Harry en apercevant les pieds de Draco qui dépassaient du coin réservé aux sanitaires, au fond de la cellule.

« Ta gueule » grogna Draco, sa voix résonnant étrangement, comme si l'écho se répercutait sur du verre épais ou de la porcelaine. Oh. Harry étouffa un rire en comprenant que Malfoy avait la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

« Hier soir aussi t'avais l'air malin » continua Harry. « Tu sais que Ron a du mal à s'habituer à une maison à la moldue ? La plupart du temps, il oublie de verrouiller les portes. C'est aussi un peu pour ça que Hermione l'a puni… Enfin bref. Tu aurais au moins pu vérifier avant de bousiller la vitre. Et puis franchement pour une baguette… Je te l'aurais peut-être rendu si tu avais demandé. Peut-être pas. On aurait sans doute pu trouver un arrangement en tout cas. Mais là… Ah ! T'as tout gagné. Confisquée ! Ça t'apprendra à entrer chez les gens par effraction. Et ivre en plus ! Je me demande combien de verre de whiskey tu as dû ingurgiter pour te rendre malade – et stupide – à ce… »

Un haut-le-cœur suivi d'un vomissement étouffé coupa Harry dans sa tirade.

« Putain, dégage Potter » murmura Malfoy.

« Bizarrement, je crois que je vais faire ce que tu me dis pour une fois » Harry tourna les talons alors que Malfoy tirait la chasse d'eau. « Au fait, Hermione ne porte pas plainte – donc Ron non plus. Tu pourras sortir ce soir… Après avoir nettoyé. Evidemment. »

La porte du couloir claqua et Draco étouffa un sanglot. Il était malade comme un chien, s'était ridiculisé, avait très certainement perdu sa baguette pour toujours, et en plus on allait l'humilier en le faisant nettoyer.

Franchement, il y avait des journées où on gagnerait davantage à rester coucher.

 **Mais il s'est fait arrêter (qui pense cambrioler la maison d'un sorcier comme on vole une étable, hm ?) et la baguette d'aubépine a été confisquée par la Ministère de la Magie.**

* * *

Que j'ai adoré écrire cette petite suite ! J'espère qu'elle vous a plu. A bientôt pour l'hypothèse 4 !


	5. Hypothèse 4

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (** Lucie.A-K-H-D) **, toujours présente en cas de besoin, et qui fait un travail formidable ! :3**

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _EWE_ (Epilogue, what epilogue ?)

Humour, Romance, Amitié.

 _Slash_ ; _pairing_ principal : DM x HP.

 _Rating_ : de K+ à M.

* * *

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos commentaires :) Je suis ravie que ces premières hypothèses vous plaises !  
Voici la quatrième. Bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?_

 **Hypothèse IV**

« Harry, je ne veux pas paraître… », prononça Hermione en parcourant la pièce désordonnée du regard, « _maniaque_ … Mais tu pourrais ranger ta chambre de temps en temps. »

Elle essayait d'être polie et d'avoir l'air décontractée alors que c'était probablement la troisième fois ce mois-ci qu'elle constatait que son ami vivait dans un véritable capharnaüm de livres, de vêtements, de bibelots et autres joyeusetés. Elle ne comptait même plus le nombre de fois où elle avait dit "Range ta chambre, Harry". Elle n'était pas sa mère, si ?

« Mais je range, là ! » retentit alors une voix d'homme, plus ou moins calme. Hermione tourna la tête vers l'origine de la voix : une touffe de cheveux noir ébouriffés dépassait de derrière une montagne de fournitures scolaires qui dataient du temps de Poudlard. Hermione pensa un instant à le rejoindre, mais certaines piles d'objets avaient un équilibre trop précaire pour qu'elle puisse se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son ami sans rien faire tomber.

« Je cherche un truc » ajouta Harry Potter en se redressant, renversant une pile de livre sur le sol jonché de vêtements.

« Tu cherches quoi ? », demanda Hermione, curieuse.

Un tas de bric-à-brac se trouvait dans son passage et Harry le poussa du pied alors que Hermione jetait un regard suspicieux aux objets non-identifiés.

Soudain, une petite balle dorée surgit du tas de breloques et roula jusqu'aux pieds de Hermione. La jeune femme se pencha pour ramasser le petit objet reconnaissable. Elle lança à Harry un regard courroucé.

« C'est le vif d'or que Dumbledore t'a légué ?

\- Quoi ? », Harry releva la tête vers son amie, les sourcils froncés alors qu'il essayait de garder son calme : ne voyait-elle pas qu'il était occupé ? « Oui » répondit-il un peu sèchement avant de reporter son attention sur le tiroir qu'il était en train de fouiller.

Hermione leva les sourcils sous la surprise.

« Et c'est tout ce que ça te fait ? Il est précieux ce vif d'or, non ? Au moins, il a une quelconque valeur sentimentale puisque tu l'as gardé…

\- Bon, où veux-tu en venir à la fin ? », grogna Harry en ouvrant un autre tiroir.

« Mais enfin Harry, vu ce qu'il représente, tu pourrais… Je ne sais pas, en prendre un minimum soin et ne pas le laisser traîner dans un tas de cochonneries ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, de la pâte-à-fixe ? »

Harry releva vers elle un regard noir alors que son amie se mettait à gratter la surface du vif d'or avec son ongle pour en retirer il ne savait quoi. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se détourna de la commode qu'il venait de fouiller pour aller vers son armoire où il avait entreposé plusieurs « boîtes à souvenirs ».

Hermione reposa finalement le vif d'or sur une étagère vide avant de se retourner vers son ami qui était à genoux près de son lit. Derrière lui, l'armoire était grande ouverte et Harry était occupé à examiner le contenu de boîtes à chaussures débordant de lettres, de photographies – moldues et sorcières – de cartes de Chocogrenouilles, d'une vieille cravate aux couleurs de Gryffondor et de bibelots en tout genre.

« Tu cherches quoi au juste ? Je peux peut-être t'aider. »

Harry se figea un instant, les yeux fixés devant lui, avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de calmement déclarer qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide. Hermione haussa les épaules, indifférente, mais ne quitta pas la chambre désordonnée pour autant.

« Tu es certain que c'est bien dans ta chambre ? Parce que, visiblement, tu as beau avoir vidé tes placards et tout éparpiller au sol, tu cherches toujours…

\- Oui Hermione, je suis certain que c'est là » répondit Harry d'une voix placide en ouvrant une autre boîte à souvenirs.

A nouveau, la jeune femme garda le silence – ce que Harry apprécia tout particulièrement – avant de vivement reprendre la parole :

« Franchement, Harry, ça n'a pas l'air d'être là… Tu es vraiment sûr que…

\- Raaaaah ! » Hermione sursauta, dévisageant son ami dont les oreilles avaient viré au rouge vermillon. « Ça ne peut pas être ailleurs que dans ma chambre, ok ? Je sais que c'est ici, quelque part dans ce bordel, peut-être même que je l'ai caché je ne sais plus où, mais c'est _forcément_ dans ma chambre ! »

Hermione hocha distraitement la tête, perdue dans ses pensées. Pourquoi son ami était-il si mystérieux ? Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'elle l'entendait retourner toute sa chambre et elle, curieuse et, _surtout_ , s'ennuyant ferme – ce qui était rare, mais saisissant lorsque cela se produisait – avait voulu savoir ce qu'il fabriquait.

Hermione embrassa à nouveau la chambre du regard. On aurait dit que des Lutins de Cornouailles avaient été lâchés dans la pièce. Elle ne voyait pas comment son ami pouvait s'y retrouver.

« Harry, ça devient ridicule. Dis-moi ce que tu…

\- La baguette de Draco Malfoy ! », explosa Harry.

Hermione, les lèvres pincées, parut surprise, puis son regard se durcit, ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle mit ses poings sur ses hanches. L'expression de son visage se fit menaçante. Harry courba le dos, regrettant – un peu – d'avoir haussé la voix.

« Tu te fiches de moi ? Harry James Potter, comment as-tu pu _perdre_ une baguette ?

\- Ce n'est pas _une_ baguette… », râla Harry.

« Comment as-tu pu perdre _la_ baguette de Draco Malfoy ?! Non mais tu te rends compte de ce que ça veut dire ? Non seulement tu n'es pas soigneux avec _tes_ affaires, mais en plus… »

La voix de Hermione se fit de plus en plus lointaine alors que Harry poussait un soupir de lassitude. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber à la renverse, s'allongeant sur un tas de vêtements froissés, les yeux fermés alors qu'il attendait que son amie se lasse de le sermonner. Ce qui prendrait probablement une bonne dizaine de minutes.

Franchement, quelle idée d'avoir accepté d'emménager avec un couple ? Il était l'enfant du foyer et donc tenu pour responsable de toutes les bêtises faites dans la maison. Quelle poisse.

Il était Harry Potter, avait vingt-trois ans et se faisait « gronder » par sa meilleure amie parce qu'il ne rangeait pas sa chambre. Décidément, il n'avait jamais autant été considéré comme un enfant que maintenant alors qu'il n'avait plus l'âge de l'être.

 **Harry Potter l'a perdue comme on perd un bouchon de stylo : facilement et en s'en fichant complètement, jusqu'au jour où on se rend compte qu'on l'a perdu.**

* * *

Cette hypothèse est d'un registre différent, le ton diffère des précédentes - une touche de mélancolie. J'espère que ça vous plaît tout de même. A bientôt pour le 5ème hypothèse en tout cas ! Cinquième hypothèse qui est la suite de la deuxième...

* * *

 **Nda** : Pour ceux qui se poserai la même question, voici la remarque d'une lectrice (que je remercie, d'ailleurs ^^) :

 _"Harry pourrait tout simplement utiliser Accio"_  
Si vous avez pensé la même chose, voilà ce que je lui ai répondu : _"Je justifierai le choix de Harry de mettre sa chambre sans dessus-dessous par le fait que la magie, ce n'est pas un réflexe pour lui - il n'a pas l'habitude d'y penser en premier lieu. Harry n'a jamais vraiment réfléchi avant de faire quelque chose, si ? ^^ Et Hermione le laisse se débrouiller par simple orgueil : Harry n'est pas très sympa avec elle dans ce chapitre-ci."_ \- ceci est mon interprétation, je ne vous oblige pas à y adhérer ;)


	6. Hypothèse 5

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (** Lucie.A-K-H-D) **, toujours présente en cas de besoin, et qui fait un travail formidable ! :3**

 **Warning** : mention de relations – sentimentale et physique – entre hommes. Je ne tolérerai aucun commentaire désagréable à ce sujet. Si ce n'est pas votre tasse de thé, ne lisez pas, et bonne continuation. Merci.

 **Disclaimer ** : Les personnages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _EWE_ (Epilogue, what epilogue ?)

Humour, Romance, Amitié.

 _Slash_ ; _pairing_ principal : DM x HP.

 _Rating_ : de K+ à M.

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?_

 **Hypothèse V**

 _Suite de l'Hypothèse 2._

« Potter, tu dors ? Mais tu te fous de moi ?! », s'écria Draco, faisant sursauter Harry qui avait toujours les mains liées aux barreaux de son lit dans une position très inconfortable pour dormir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ? Tu en fais toute une montagne de cette foutue baguette ! Tu es au courant que c'est inutile ? »

Draco croisa les bras sur son torse, vexé.

« Oh, super. Voilà qu'il boude ! », soupira Harry en roulant des yeux.

« Hé ! Je ne boude pas !

\- Ah oui ? Tu vas laisser tomber cette histoire de côté et t'occuper d'autre chose dans ce cas ? »

Harry commençait à perdre patience alors que Draco ne bougeait toujours pas, confortablement installé sur ses hanches. Harry remua ses orteils, sentant ses jambes s'engourdir. D'impatience, il tira plus fort sur les liens dorés, soupirant d'exaspération.

« Malfoy, bon sang ! »

Harry tira encore, échauffant sa peau qui frottait désagréablement contre les cordelettes. Draco inspira profondément, tentant visiblement de se calmer.

« Pas la peine de tirer dessus comme ça Potter, ça ne cédera pas. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je suis plus doué que ça… »

Sa voix était beaucoup plus calme. Lentement, Draco bougea et se rallongea sur le corps chaud sous le sien, s'imposant entre les cuisses de son amant. Harry planta ses yeux dans les siens, le regard méfiant. Draco se rendait enfin compte qu'il venait de tout gâcher et déposa un baiser sur la gorge offerte de Harry, le surprenant par la tendresse du geste. Draco Malfoy était lunatique, susceptible, capricieux, et aimait être le centre de l'attention mais il savait aussi ce qu'il voulait et en ce moment, il voulait Harry plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

« Quand je fais quelque chose, je ne le fais pas à moitié » susurra Draco.

Un sourire coquin étira langoureusement la bouche de l'homme attaché aux barreaux du lit.

« Je sais. Tu as toujours été un excellent sorcier… Tu sais y faire avec une baguette. »

Draco souriait aussi, l'expression de son visage faisant écho à celle qu'affichait Harry.

« Tu veux que je te montre comment je me débrouille avec une baguette, Potter ? » lui demanda Draco en haussant suggestivement des sourcils.

La situation venait à nouveau de changer brusquement, l'atmosphère se chargeant d'un désir ravivé par leurs sous-entendus grivois.

Harry ferma les paupières, se laissant aller à la caresse de la main de Draco sur sa cuisse.

« Tu ne vas pas la faire disparaître celle-là, si ? »

Harry éclata d'un rire clair, toute la tension précédente s'évaporant d'un coup. Bon sang, Draco était difficile à suivre, émotionnellement parlant.

Enfin, Harry happa voracement ses lèvres entre les siennes, attirant Draco plus près de lui. Il ne répondit jamais à sa question, mais plus tard dans la soirée, alors que son amant serrait dans ses bras son corps fatigué, endoloris, trempé de sueur et encore tremblant des restes d'un violent orgasme, Harry se dit que non, définitivement non : il n'était pas prêt de la faire disparaître cette fameuse baguette.

… **Mais… La véritable baguette de Draco Malfoy est dans son pantalon.**

* * *

Voilà ! La suite directe de l'hypothèse 2, mais une hypothèse tout de même ^^ Ah, ah, merci d'avoir lu :)  
La suite n'arrivera pas avant dimanche soir, voir lundi : je serais au festival Japan Tours ce weekend :) Je vous souhaite donc un bon weekend, et à très bientôt pour l'hypothèse 6 !


	7. Hypothèse 6

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (** Lucie.A-K-H-D) **, toujours présente en cas de besoin, et qui fait un travail formidable ! :3**

Disclaimer : Les personages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _EWE_ (Epilogue, what epilogue ?)

Humour, Romance, Amitié.

 _Slash_ ; _pairing_ principal : DM x HP.

 _Rating_ : de K+ à M.

* * *

Salut à tous ! Vous avez passé un bon weekend ? :) Pour ma part, le Festival Japan Tours était vraiment extra ! Est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui y sont allés ? :)

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?_

 **Hypothèse VI**

Ronald Weasley était un bon Auror. Pas le meilleur, mais il était suffisamment bon pour être efficace dans son travail. Sauf quand il était question d'orientation.

Ron se perdait une dizaine de fois par mois et principalement lorsqu'il devait se rendre au Département des Mystères. Le reste du temps, c'était dans les autres Département du Ministère.

La dernière fois qu'il s'était perdu remontait à la veille. Il devait participer à une audience : le procès d'un petit trafiquant d'objet magique que Ron avait contribué à arrêter.

Au bout d'un moment, on se serait douté que le Ministre de la Magie lui-même aurait tenté de remédier à ce problème d'orientation tellement c'en était affligeant pour le Département des Aurors… Mais non. Harry avait pourtant suggéré plusieurs fois qu'un membre quelconque du Ministère accompagne Ron lorsqu'il devait se déplacer dans des Départements inconnus (ou moins connus que le Grand Hall) mais le Ministre avait balayé sa requête d'un geste agacé de la main. Comment ce pauvre Weasley allait-il se débrouiller si on le prenait toujours par la main, hein, Potter ?

Bah oui Potter, hein, _comment_ ?

Harry avait grogné, mécontent. Surtout qu'à peine quelque heures plus tard, l'Auror Ronald Weasley était retrouvé errant dans une des singulières salles du Département des Mystères. Evidemment, il avait loupé l'audience à laquelle il devait assister et, bien sûr, il avait eu un temps fou pour explorer cette salle qui ressemblait à un véritable dédale : des montagnes d'objets empilés menaçaient de s'écrouler à tout moment. Harry avait été mortifié d'apprendre que Ron s'était perdu dans un tel endroit. Il avait de la chance qu'on l'ait retrouvé : une des multiples rumeurs du Département des Mystères racontait qu'un jeune apprenti Langue de Plomb s'était un jour faufilé ici et qu'il n'en était tout simplement jamais ressorti…

* * *

Harry soupira en mordant dans son biscuit. Ron babillait joyeusement sur les incroyables choses qu'il avait vues dans cette salle dont on ne voyait pas le fond, ni le plafond d'ailleurs. Comment Ron pouvait se perdre dans le Ministère qu'il fréquentait quotidiennement depuis plusieurs années et ne pas s'égarer dans une salle aussi obscure et étrange que celle où il était entré la veille ? Un vrai mystère, littéralement.

« C'était plutôt incroyable Hermione, tu aurais dû voir ça ! Un peu comme la salle des objets cachés de la Salle sur Demande à Poudlard… Mais en beaucoup plus grand ! J'ai même vu une baguette magique qui dépassait d'un pot de fleur ! Elle était plantée entre des némophiles. Maman en a plein des fleurs comme ça, les gnomes les adorent d'ailleurs… M'enfin franchement, qui aurait envie de cacher sa baguette dans un pot de fleur, hm ? Ah, ah, faut vraiment avoir un grain… »

Hermione hocha la tête, regardant Harry – qui usait de toute la force de sa volonté pour s'empêcher de lever les yeux vers elle – du coin de l'œil et ce, le plus discrètement possible. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire discrète : Ron était totalement plongé dans son récit, déversant un débit de parole si impressionnant que Harry mourait d'envie de lui lancer un sort de silence. Mais il se retenait, craignant les représailles de Hermione. Harry se contentait donc de ne pas l'écouter, se concentrant sur son biscuit qu'il mâchait en faisant le plus de bruit possible.

Hermione observait le manège de son ami, mi-amusée, mi-agacée. Elle n'écoutait Ron que d'une oreille, la tête pleine de questions. Elle connaissait ses deux amis – plus précisément : son ami et son petit ami, Ron – par cœur. Ron avait tendance à s'exprimer, quoi qu'il arrive, il ne se retenait pas de dire ce qu'il pensait. Tout le contraire de Harry : ses gestes et réactions corporelles en disaient plus sur lui que n'importe quel mot prononcé. C'était pour cette raison que Hermione allait faire des recherches, pas plus tard que le soir même.

* * *

« La némophile, de son nom scientifique, _Nemophilia_ , appartient à la famille des hydrophyllacées et comprend onze espèces de plantes… La science de la « fleuristerie » considère la némophile comme la plante du pardon » récita Hermione avant de violemment refermer son livre, produisant un claquement sourd.

La jeune femme dévisageait Harry, attendant visiblement une quelconque réaction.

Harry releva finalement les yeux de son parchemin et affronta le regard inquisiteur de son amie. On était en plein milieu d'après-midi et elle avait débarqué comme une furie chez lui, se dirigeant directement dans sa bibliothèque. Elle avait sorti ce livre énorme d'une des étagères avant de chercher une page précise, son regard noisette foudroyant Harry sur place.

« Quoi ? », répliqua l'homme en haussant les sourcils. Il avait quelques notions de botanique, et alors ?

« Tu ne te sens même pas un tout petit peu coupable ? », s'étonna Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Harry haussa les épaules, feignant de ne pas voir où elle voulait en venir. Mais Hermione n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Elle était tenace, brillante, mais surtout particulièrement tenace.

« Et de quoi devrais-je me sentir coupable exactement ?

\- C'est toi qui as mis cette baguette dans la salle des objets du Département des Mystères !

\- Attends… Tu as fait des recherches sur une chose aussi insignifiante que ça ? Tu dois vraiment t'ennuyer ».

Les joues de Hermione s'empourprèrent.

« Ne change pas de sujet » s'exclama alors son amie, brandissant un doigt menaçant vers lui. « Visiblement j'ai bien fait de m'y intéresser à cette baguette puisque c'est celle de Draco Malfoy ! Et que c'est toi qui l'as mise dans le pot de fleur !

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire à la fin ? Ça devient ridicule… »

Harry se mordit la langue. Hermione eut un sourire étrange, presque inquiétant. Harry soupira, se rendant compte que son amie allait le harceler pendant des jours à propos de cette baguette, à propos des fleurs et de leur signification, à propos du fait que c'était ridicule car jamais personne ne descendait dans cette pièce aussi ordonnée qu'un champ de bataille. A part ceux qui se perdaient, comme Ron. Ou ceux qui voulaient cacher quelque chose, comme lui.

« Donc, j'ai raison ? » insista la jeune femme.

« Quoi ? », marmonna Harry, légèrement perdu. Mais bon sang que voulait-elle à la fin ?

« J'ai raison ou pas ? » répéta Hermione, serrant la colossale _Encyclopédie des plantes_ contre sa poitrine.

Harry cligna plusieurs fois des paupières, comme s'il essayait de comprendre les intentions de son amie.

« Euh, et bien… Oui, tu as raison. J'ai mis cette baguette là bas, mais je…

\- Parfait, merci Harry ! On se voit demain midi pour déjeuner. Ne sois pas en retard cette fois !

\- Attends, c'est tout ? », s'exclama Harry en se précipitant dans le couloir pour rattraper Hermione mais il se figea lorsqu'il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Waw, elle était rapide.

Ce soir-là, Hermione Granger fêtait sa victoire, savourant le massage que Ron avait été contraint de lui faire car il avait perdu ce stupide pari.

Hermione connaissait vraiment bien les deux hommes de sa vie : Ron ne faisait que grogner de mécontentement tout en se complaisant de la douceur de la peau de sa petite amie, et Harry avait préféré cacher cette baguette dans un pot de fleurs particulières – ce que personne ne remarquerait jamais, sauf elle – plutôt que de la rendre et de parler ouvertement avec son ancien possesseur.

La jeune femme soupira d'aise. Elle était vraiment d'une grande perspicacité.

 **Harry Potter l'a « confiée » au Ministère de la Magie.**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.

Ici, j'ai préféré exploiter quelque chose de différent. C'est moins centré sur Harry (même si on retrouve l'expression de ses sentiments avec "la science des fleurs" - Harry est très Serpentard-Serdaigle-Poufsouffle ici ^^') et plus sur les personnages de Ron et Hermione. J'espère tout de même que ça vous a plu.  
A tout de suite pour l'hypothèse 7 - la dernière !


	8. Hypothèse 7

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice (** Lucie.A-K-H-D) **, toujours présente en cas de besoin, et qui fait un travail formidable ! :3**

Disclaimer : Les personages et l'univers de Harry Potter sont la propriété de JK Rowling. _I do not own Harry Potter._

 _EWE_ (Epilogue, what epilogue ?)

Humour, Romance, Amitié.

 _Slash_ ; _pairing_ principal : DM x HP.

 _Rating_ : de K+ à M.

* * *

La dernière hypothèse... Je suis vraiment trop heureuse d'être arrivée jusqu'ici ! Merci à tous :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy ?_

 **Hypothèse VII**

Harry Potter avait toujours eu du mal à prendre de « bonnes décisions réfléchies » – ne surtout pas manquer la mention « réfléchies ». On lui avait très souvent reproché sa capacité à se fourrer dans une galère sans nom, récoltant problèmes sur problèmes. Mais il faisait des efforts, il en faisait vraiment, et ses amis le soutenaient dans cette démarche pleine de bon sens.

Alors, Hermione Granger n'avait pas manqué de le féliciter pour sa dernière « bonne décision réfléchie » en date. Mais voilà, malgré les encouragements de ses proches, Harry commençait à perdre patience car, une semaine après, il n'avait toujours aucune nouvelle. A croire que le monde entier s'était ligué contre lui et avait entrepris de bousiller ses efforts et de réduire à néant ses bonnes résolutions.

Hermione lui avait conseillé d'attendre encore un peu : une semaine seulement, il fallait lui laisser plus de temps. Mais voilà, le hibou était revenu sans son paquet qui avait donc été livré comme prévu et Harry n'avait pas la patience d'attendre…

Et sa raison vola en éclat lorsqu'il tomba nez-à-nez avec Draco Malfoy qui sortait de chez Madame Guipure.

« Ah bah tu tombes bien toi » s'exclama Harry, le bout des oreilles rouges. « Ça t'écorcherait la bouche de dire « merci » au moins une fois dans ta vie, hein Malfoy ? »

Draco Malfoy s'était figé au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, ses paquets plein de nouveaux vêtements flottant à ses côté. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à celui qui l'avait interpellé.

S'il était surpris, son visage impassible n'en montrait rien – ce qui eut le mérite d'agacer Harry.

Draco le toisa d'un regard supérieur.

« Plaît-il ?

\- Connard prétentieux » grogna Harry en fusillant Malfoy du regard.

« A ce que je vois, Potter, tu n'as toujours pas appris la politesse » susurra Draco de sa voix traînante. Il ne paraissait même pas affecté par l'insulte – et cela ne fit que changer l'agacement de Harry, en colère.

« Mais pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, dis-moi ? Tu crois que parce que tu vis comme un foutu prince, personne n'est assez bien pour que tu lui adresses la parole, c'est ça ?

\- En effet. Je ne devrais même pas te parler » soupira Draco en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Ne me prends pas de haut !

\- Potter, tu m'interpelles dans la rue alors que j'essaie de profiter de mon jour de congé et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour me faire perdre mon temps en passant tes nerfs sur moi. Rien ne justifie que tu déverses ta frustration sur moi. Et maintenant, si tu le permets, je…

\- Oh non, non, non Malfoy. Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi. Tout ça, c'est à cause de toi ! C'est toi le malpoli !

\- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles bon sang ? »

Draco avait l'air débordé par la situation, comme si Harry lui racontait que tous les ancêtres Malfoy étaient revenus à la vie et qu'ils se tapaient le gueuleton du siècle dans le jardin d'hiver du Manoir familial.

Harry serra les poings, agacé.

« A quoi est-ce que tu joues à la fin ? Qu'est-ce que ça t'apporte d'agir comme un intouchable, hein ?

\- Potter » souffla Draco en fermant les yeux, las. « Ton cerveau de Gryffondor a sans doute du mal à assimiler les mots de plus de deux syllabes, mais je vais tout de même tenter ma chance. Je ne _comprends_ _pas_ de quoi tu parles. »

Harry haussa les sourcils, comme s'il entendait la voix de Draco pour la première fois.

« Tu… Tu ne comprends pas ?

\- Non » affirma Draco en secouant la tête.

« Tu… Tu n'as pas reçu de colis la semaine dernière ?

\- Un colis de ta part ? Ah ça non, sinon je m'en souviendrais.

\- Mais… » Harry était désemparé. « Le hibou est revenu…

\- Eh bien je n'ai rien reçu.

\- Ok. Bon, euh… » Harry eut un rire nerveux. Il se détendit et ébouriffa vigoureusement ses cheveux noirs. « Je me sens con.

\- Tu peux, en effet. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois que tu te rends ridicule en public, tu as au moins le mérite de te sentir embarrassé. C'est un miracle » déclara Draco, sarcastique.

« Et toi, pour une fois que tu n'y es pour rien… »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes, alors qu'autour d'eux les sorciers continuaient de vivre comme s'ils n'existaient pas.

Finalement, Draco prit la parole, curieux :

« Il y avait quoi dans ce fameux colis perdu ? »

Harry, encore abasourdi par la nouvelle, se mordit la lèvre, évitant à tout pris de regarder Draco. Il murmura quelque chose mais le brouhaha de la rue animée avala ses paroles.

Malfoy fronça les sourcils.

« Je n'ai rien entendu.

\- Ta baguette en aubépine ! Voilà ! T'es content ? »

Harry avait au moins la décence de regarder ses pieds.

« Tu… C'est une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non » s'énerva Harry alors que quelques sorciers curieux tournaient la tête vers eux, attirés par leur conversation plus ou moins – surtout moins – civile.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans le crâne bordel ?! Pou-Pourquoi l'avoir envoyé par hibou ? Tu sais où je travaille ! Merde, tu sais même où j'habite, Potty ! Tu ne pouvais pas simplement me l'apporter toi-même ?!

\- Arrêtes de faire ta diva, Malfoy. J'y ai réfléchi pendant longtemps et Hermione a approuvé ma décision ! Et le hibou est revenu sans paquet alors, arrête-moi si je me trompe, mais ça, ça veut dire que le paquet a été correctement réceptionné !

\- Granger a approuvé le fait que tu envoies une baguette magique par _hibou_ ?!

\- Euh. Pas vraiment. Disons que je ne lui ai pas parlé du comment… Mais il est revenu ce hib…

\- Eh bien tu aurais sans doute dû lui en parler ! De tous les Gryffondors dégénérés qui sortent de Poudlard, elle est sans doute la seule à avoir une cervelle !

\- Je rêve où tu viens de complimenter ma meilleure amie ? » se moqua Harry en haussant les sourcils.

« Ne changes pas de sujet ! Comment as-tu pu confier _ma_ baguette à un hibou ! Potter tu n'es qu'un crétin d'inconscient !

\- Mais c'est bon, puisque je te dis qu'il est revenu ! Un de tes elfes l'a sans doute réceptionné à ta place et l'a oublié… Depuis une semaine… Il a oublié de te le donner… »

Draco le fusilla du regard.

« Contrairement à toi, mes elfes ne sont pas des incapables, Potter. Mais tu as tout intérêt à ce que ce colis soit chez moi, sinon je vais aller porter plainte contre ton nuisible excès de stupidité, tu vas voir ! » s'exclama Draco en pointant vers lui un index menaçant.

Harry haussa les épaules, à peine touché par la menace.

Malfoy lui tourna le dos après lui avoir jeté un regard assassin et s'éloigna rapidement de lui, ses paquets lévitant derrière lui.

* * *

Le soir même, Harry se rendit chez Hermione et Ron. Sa meilleure amie l'accueillit chaleureusement et Harry s'empressa de lui raconter sa rencontre avec Malfoy.

« Eh bien, même par hibou, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée. Il n'y a que Malfoy pour trouver ça absurde mais les hiboux sont des créatures très intelligentes et ils sont dressés à délivrer leur colis alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Surtout si tu m'affirmes qu'il est bien revenu après avoir déposé le paquet. Non, vraiment, je ne comprends pas. Tu es certain qu'il s'agissait du même hibou ?

\- Absolument certain ! Il était marron et blanc et avait ce ruban jaune à la patte » déclara Harry en buvant une gorgée de son thé sans se rendre compte du regard horrifié que lui lançait Hermione.

Finalement, le silence de sa meilleure amie l'inquiéta et Harry releva les yeux vers elle, surpris de la trouver en train de le dévisager, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ?

\- Harry, on ne met un ruban jaune à la patte d'un hibou que pour une bonne raison.

\- Oui, parce qu'il est plus rapide que les autres, je sais.

\- Non. Un ruban jaune signifie que le hibou en question à des soucis d'orientation !

\- Tu veux dire que la baguette de Malfoy n'a pas été livrée chez Malfoy ? Tu veux dire que c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui l'a et que, lorsqu'il l'apprendra, Draco va me faire la peau ? »

Hermione ne répondit pas, une expression désolée sur le visage.

Harry s'affaissa dans les coussins du canapé et soupira, résigné.

« Il va me falloir un avocat » marmonna-t-il, même s'il y avait peu de chance qu'une plainte contre son « nuisible excès de stupidité» soit recevable au Magenmagot.

Harry poussa un soupire à fendre l'âme.

« Réfléchir avant d'agir, mon cul. »

 **Harry Potter a rendu sa baguette à Draco Malfoy mais le hibou qui devait la lui livrer s'est égaré et n'a pas livré au bon destinataire.**

* * *

Et voilà, c'est la fin de cette série d'hypothèses ! J'espère que "Qu'est-il arrivé à la baguette de Draco Malfoy?" vous a plu :)  
Je suis ouverte à tout commentaire, toute suggestion, toute remarque... Tant que celle-ci n'est pas insultante. Et si vous aussi, vous avez des hypothèses, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ! :)

Un grand merci à celles et ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire, ajouté à leurs favoris, tout ça, tout ça. Et encore merci à ma bêta pour son soutien :)  
Et à la prochaine pour d'autres fanfictions ! ;)  
9T.


End file.
